FIG. 1 illustrates the cross-section of a human wrist 2 upon which is worn an archetypal wrist-carried instrument 4, e.g., watch or pager. The prior art wrist-carried instrument 4 typically includes a case 6 with a first pair of conventional spaced attachment lugs 8 fixedly secured on the "6 o'clock" end of the case 6 and a second pair of conventional spaced attachment lugs 10 fixedly secured on the "12 o'clock" end of the case 6 when viewed from a location indicated by reference numeral 12. ("O'clock" positions will be used herein to refer to positions on the wrist-carried instrument as viewed by the wearer. Note that this analog timepiece terminology is intended to indicate positions with respect to all wrist-carried instruments, not just analog timepieces.) The case 6 is held on the wrist 2 by means of a band 14, which is shown here as comprising two separate sections connected by a buckle 16. The band 14 has a first attachment end 18 and a second attachment end 20 which are respectively, pivotably connected between the first and second pairs of attachment lugs 8 and 10 by means of pins or spring bars 22 and 24 extending through the ends 18 and 20 of the band 14. Although the band 14 in FIG. 1 is shown being pivotably connected to the attachment lugs 8 and 10 by pins or spring bars 22 and 24, the first and the second attachment ends 18 and 20 of the band 14 may also be directly affixed to the attachment lugs 8 and 10 so that there is no need for connecting means.
As is apparent from FIG. 1, the placement of the lugs 8 and 10 on the "6 o'clock" and the "12 o'clock" ends of the case 6 serves to increase the size of the case 6 vis-a-vis the wearer's wrist 2. Therefore, if the case 6 of the wrist-carried instrument 4 is already large relative to the wearer's wrist 2, the placement of the lugs 8 and 10 on the "6 o'clock" and the "12 o'clock" ends of the case 6 only exacerbates the poor fit of the wrist-carried instrument 4 about the wearer's wrist 2 by increasing the gaps between the bottom of the case 6 (along with the lugs 8 and 10 and the first and the second attachment ends 18 and 20) and the wrist 2. And given the state of today's technology, there is no shortage of wrist-carried instruments with large cases (e.g., a multimode electronic watch having capabilities of a small computer). Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved wrist-carried instrument with a case and a band which will conform to the contours of a wearer's wrist, regardless of the size of the case.